


sympathy for the devil

by binkbonk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Human Relationships, Blood and Violence, Christianity, Dubious Morality, Fallen Angels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkbonk/pseuds/binkbonk
Summary: Shiro is an angel that falls from heaven.Then he meets Keith and falls in a very different way.OR: the au in which lucifer (aka ya boy shiro) isn’t actually that bad





	sympathy for the devil

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is in no way meant to disrespect any aspect of christianity/other religions, i just thought itd be cool to look at the story of lucifer’s plight from another, more modern and ambiguous perspective <3

The day Shiro fell wasn’t very extraordinary. One minute he was being summoned to speak with the Overseer and the next he was sprawled on the white marble steps, begging for his life.

“Please, my Lord! I’m sorry, forgive me, I have seen my errs now, I promi—“

_Thwack!_

A fist connected hard with his nose and he felt himself tumble down... maybe five steps? Mother of Cain, it felt like he’d been punched by a God (because technically, he _had_ been). He lifted himself up on the one shaking arm he had left (oh yeah, he’d lost his other arm earlier on in the same scuffle. No biggie) and spat the blood from his mouth, staining the pristine stone below him. How fitting, to leave one last smudge on this place’s record before he winked out of existence.

Footsteps descended the stairs until the ancient hands of the Overseer were gripping his chin, forcing eye contact. His haunting golden eyes had seen empires rise and collapse, had seen the world before life was breathed into it, had breathed that life himself.

And Shiro had been by his side for all of it.

That was what hurt worse than his severed arm and bloody teeth; the total betrayal from his Lord. The cruelty he thought he’d never see.

“I must say I’m disappointed in you, Takashi.”

Shiro shuddered at the use of his true name. The Overseer takes note and digs harder into his skin, a small grin on his face when his prey winces.

“I worked _so hard_ on you, my boy. Made you in my image. Forged you from carnelian and emerald and sapphires. You were _perfect_. You were our champion.” He reveals razor-sharp white teeth at the memory.

There’s a flinch from his captive.

The God continues, “yes, you really could’ve been something, but I suppose your intelligence got the best of you, huh? Thought you could make decisions better than I—“

“You made me kill!” Shiro comes to life, roaring. He surges forward, no doubt spitting in the other’s face. “I killed for you! Innocent underlings!”

Through the outburst, the Overseer remains stoic, a playful light in his eyes. When Shiro ends his bout, chest heaving and teeth bared, the other merely makes a “tsk” noise. “So emotional, old friend. You’d think you were _human_ by the way you express yourself. Besides, my boy,” he leans in, breath chilling the shell of the angel’s ear. “I never made you do anything you didn’t want to do.”

Shiro freezes.

“That... that’s not true.”

“Oh, but it is, Takashi.”

“No! I’m not like you!”

The Overseer observes, “you are like a child; volatile and naive. Do you forget that I _made_ you? I know every inch of your being; every desire that wracks your filthy body. I know that you were desperate to follow orders; desperate to slaughter. It’s in your blood. There is no escaping it. And you will pay dearly for trying to do so.”

“Please..... Zarkon...” Shiro whimpers.

The name gives him no sympathy. Instead it merely seems to make up his Lord’s mind. He lets go of Shiro and stands above him, commanding submission. “Since you insist you’re so different from the rest of us, how about I exile you? Condemn you to the dirt where humans fornicate and cry for redemption? I think that’s quite fitting, don’t you?”

“No....Please.. I’m sorry.....”

“No you’re not, Takashi. We both know this to be true.”

The last thing he perceives as an angel is Zarkon’s cruel smile and a mocking, “farewell, Champion.”

-

The first thing Shiro always remembers is the fire.

It hurt more than anything he’d ever experienced in his entire existence (and he had lived for eons, so that’s really saying something). He could smell the putrid burning of feathers; felt his entire body—inside and out— slowly, agonizingly ignite without any legitimate damage coming to him. He had screamed until his vocal chords were shredded and all that came out was an ominous rasp.

The second thing he remembers is the loss of his wings.

Bone had popped out of place, ripped itself from his skin and with it, Shiro lost a part of him that he would never get back. Something was always missing after that moment. He was incomplete. Unfinished.

The third thing he remembers is the actual falling.

Yes, angels do really, literally fall when they are cast from their realm. Shiro now connects the feeling of it to the image of a bird that tries to fly with broken wings, plummeting toward a world it’s never been too familiar with, afraid and useless.

After these recollections, Shiro will often jolt upright in bed and cry out, wrapping his single arm around his frail human body to ease the searing pain in his back. This causes another figure to rouse from slumber beside him and start kneading the parallel lines of raised skin where wings once were, all the while whispering ministrations into the other man’s ear.

This is usually when Shiro remembers the fourth thing—meeting Keith, and falling for him in a very different sense of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> my rational side: bro you should work on that fic you already started  
> my impulsive side: *already writing another fic* sorry whatd you say


End file.
